Alice's Version Of Twilight
by Natsuchan723
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Twilight in Alice's POV
1. Escuela, otra vez

**Disclaimer: La historia es de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco. Y los personajes son de S. Meyer. Todo aclarado...**

La escuela… Otra vez

Esa era la única razón por la que lamentaba no poder fingir estar enferma. El instituto. Si, tenía ciento y pico años y aún era obligada a asistir al instituto, nada menos que por mi madre adoptiva. Decidí echarle un vistazo al futuro mientras estaba aquí sentada…

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó una chica nueva a…. Creo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley… Vi a Edward volverse para ver a la chica solo por una fracción de segundo para luego mirar hacia otro lado… "Son muy… guapos" dijo la chica nueva… "¿Quién es el chico con el pelo castaño rojizo?" preguntó la chica nueva refiriéndose a Edward… "Oh, es Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo. No sale con nadie. Al parecer ninguna de las chicas de aquí es lo bastante buena para-"

"¿Alice estás bien?" Dijo mi marido Jasper mirándome preocupado.

"Desde luego, amor, solo echaba una ojeada a los acontecimientos de hoy" Contesté con una sonrisa.

Jasper rodó sus ojos y me di cuenta de que no estaba lista para irme. Entré precipitadamente en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida* y cuando estaba saliendo me guiñé un ojo en el espejo. Era una chica delgada con pequeños rasgos, tenía el pelo negro, por la barbilla que apuntaba hacia fuera en todas direcciones y tenía los ojos dorados y la piel clara. Corrí hasta mi ridículamente grande armario para elegir el conjunto del día. Me decidí por un par de vaqueros descoloridos, un chaleco negro, unos zapatos planos negros y un abrigo negro más o menos por la rodilla de largo. Corrí a por mi joyero y me puse mi anillo de bodas, un anillo con una rosa, un collar de telaraña de plata y una pulsera de dijes que Edward me dio y que era de su madre.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras pero decidí mirar en la habitación de Edward. Antes incluso de que yo llamara le oí decir "Pasa Alice". Abrí la puerta para ver a mi hermano favorito tumbado en el sofá escuchando a su compositor favorito Claude Debussy. Por el sonido de la música supuse que estaba escuchando Claro de Luna, mi favorita.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté cuando me tiré al suelo delante de él.

"Deseando poder dormir." Contestó.

"Sabes, ¡he tenido una visión en la que una chica nueva preguntaba por ti!" Dije.

"Si es todo en lo que has estado pensando" Dijo Edward.

Saben que Edward puede leer la mente** y le encanta buscar por mi cerebro.

"Buena tenemos que irnos, ¿conduces tu?" Pregunté.

"Sí" Dijo Edward con un suspiro.

Cuando bajé las escaleras con Edward me saludaron mi marido Jasper, mi irrevocablemente hermosa hermana Rosalie, mi fortísimo hermano Emmett, mi madre Esme y mi padre Carlisle el doctor del hospital del pueblo. Bueno no podría decir realmente que Emmett y Rosalie me saludaron, ellos simplemente miraban los ojos de los demás sin percatarse de mi presencia allí.

Me di cuenta de que estaban volviendo loco a Jasper con su lujuria por lo que me reí y les dije a Rosalie y Emmett que consiguiesen una habitación. Rosalie me lanzó una mirada mortífera que me hizo retroceder y Emmett estalló en una risa tan fuerte que la casa entera tembló.

Entramos en el coche de Edward y ya que yo soy la más pequeña tengo que sentarme en el medio del asiento trasero aplastada entre Emmett y Rosalie quienes se estaban peleando por algo realmente estúpido. Los tranquilicé para poder seguir escuchando a Queen en mi iPod nano.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Chulo verdad? **

**Jeje, pues denle las gracias a su autora AliceCullen122 ^^ De ella es la brillante mente de donde a salido esta historia. Yo simplemente traduzco =) Me pareció un fic genial, y me propuse facilitar su lectura a los lectores de habla hispana. Solo eso. El mérito es de su autora. Y bueno, espero que les guste y si tienen cualquier duda o algo que comentar sobre la historia me lo dicen y yo hablo con la autora ^^ y si es algo con la traducción pues a mi claro jeje. Les estaría muy agradecida si me comentan lo errores o fallos que he podido tener ya que nadie es perfecto y además soy novatilla en esto… Pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez n//////n**

**Dos notas:**

**-**Entré precipitadamente en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida* **- En inglés dice** "I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick bath" **O sea, **"entré precipitadamente en el baño para tomar un baño rápido**", pero me sonaba muy mal repetir la palabra baño tan seguido, así que opté por traducirlo como "ducha" en vez de "baño".**

-Saben que Edward puede leer la mente** **- En inglés dice "**You see Edward can read minds" **Literalmente: "**Ven que Edward puede leer las mentes", **pero me sonaba medio raro y decidí traducirlo así.**

**Con respecto a lo demás creo que he procurado traducir lo más literalmente posible. Si no es así díganmelo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a Christti ^^ Que me ha aconsejado y animado a traducir este fic. ¡Gracias guapa!**

**¡Espero sus reviews! Muchos besitos ^3^:**

**NatsuAlice-Quirky**


	2. Primer día

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Primer día

Cuando nos detuvimos en la plaza de aparcamiento reconocí inmediatamente a la chica de mi visión, su ruidoso coche me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Salté del coche y corrí hacia Jasper. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlar su sed pero podría decir que se estaba esforzando. Eché un vistazo al futuro para ver si hoy iba a ocurrir algo importante, pero todo lo que vi fue al Sr. Molina que no divagaba sobre nada relevante. Suspiré y caminé hacia la primera clase.

El día se prolongó y finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. No es que yo comiera, solamente era una parte de la jornada escolar en la que veía a mi familia. Vi que Edward se rió y preguntó en un tono en el que solo él podía enterarse de por qué reía. El solo dijo que la chica nueva pensaba que éramos "muy guapos". Me reí tontamente y pensé decirles lo mismo.

¡Por fin la última clase del día! Estaba muy aburrida y decidí echarle una ojeada al futuro un momento… Vi a Edward mirando furioso y muy sediento, intentando auto controlarse, a alguien con quien estaba en biolo-… … … Paré cuando el Sr. Varner me preguntó cuál era la capital de España.

"Madrid". Contesté

"Muy bien señorita Cullen". Dijo

Cuando las clases acabaron, caminé a velocidad humana fuera, hasta el coche. Vi a Edward recostado sobre el Volvo. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que no me molesté en intentar hablar con él. Me acerqué a él y me incliné en el coche, a su lado. Rápidamente me miró, y sentí algo en sus ojos. Tristeza… Sacrificio… Cólera… Vergüenza… Y lo más importante: miedo. Abrí la boca para preguntarle que iba mal pero el resto de la familia había llegado.

Estábamos todos apretados en el coche. Jasper sintió lo que vi en los ojos de Edward y trató de hablar con él, pero Edward le interrumpió diciendo que iba a dejarnos al final del camino. Cuando bajamos del coche arrastrando los pies me volví para mirar a Edward pero él no quiso mirarme. Estaba actuando de manera sorprendentemente extraña y quería saber porqué pero antes de que pudiera preguntar se fue corriendo. Recogí mi bolso y Jasper mi miró con inquietud.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien" le respondí con voz suave.

Mientras corríamos hacia la casa empecé a pensar donde iba a ir Edward y cuando llegamos frente a la puerta todo se calló a mi alrededor… Edward se iba porque la chica nueva olía muy bien… Por culpa de una chica estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano favorito. Me desplomé sin lágrimas gritando. Antes de que me diera cuenta Jasper estaba a mi lado consolándome y preguntándome que me pasaba, que iba mal. No podía decir nada. Tenía que hablar con Carlisle. Entré en el coche de Rosalie y corrí hacia el hospital. Carlisle habló conmigo para calmarme y consolarme. Pero, ¿cómo puedes reemplazar la mitad de un corazón?

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Si, lo sé, me tardé mucho, y si, también lo sé, no tengo excusa… Pero seguro intentaré subir más seguido a partir de ahora -^^- Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que, aunque fueron pocos, me hicieron muy feliz y me animan a continuar.**

**¡Besos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	3. Ido

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Ido

Los siguientes días fueron básicamente iguales. Me sentaba en la habitación de mi hermano deprimida escuchando a Claude Debussy. Jasper andaba como loco por toda la mezcla de emociones que yo sentía. Odio, pérdida tristeza, enojo......... Me dolía saber que él nunca volvería. Me dolía que no se hubiese preocupado lo suficiente por su familia como para considerar sus sentimientos. Estaba deprimiendo a toda la familia. Todos ellos intentaban ayudarme pero yo no quería su ayuda.

Todos íbamos al colegio pero era diferente teniendo solo cuatro caras que mirar durante el almuerzo. Era duro ver a Isabella y no sentir odio hacia ella, aunque sabía que no era culpa suya. Parecía preguntarse dónde estaba Edward y también parecía un poco preocupada porque se había ido. Tenía el daño y la culpabilidad en la cara.

Estaba tumbada en su sofá cuando tuve un sueño… _Edward llegó a casa de Tanya… luego estaba contemplando algo… después estaba conduciendo a alguna parte… estaba hablando con Emmett y Emmett le estaba diciendo lo triste y deprimida que había estada y en qué problema se había metido con Esme… Luego escuché su musical voz diciendo "Alice, estoy en casa"… Yo respondía diciendo "no, tu no eres tú solo es un sueño_"… Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una visión/sueño… _"Alice tonta, estoy en casa, despierta"…_

Cuando abrí los ojos vi la única cosa que quería ver: mi hermano favorito de pie encima de mí fulminándome con la mirada…

"¡Estás en casa! ¿Por qué estás enfadado?" chillé

"Porque escuchabas mi música" su cara se ablandó en una sonrisa y me apretó en un abrazo de oso.

Miré para ver al resto de mi familia con unas sonrisas en sus rostros y hasta cierto alivio. Estaba tan feliz de ver a Edward en casa que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para enfadarme.

"Promete no marcharte otra vez." Susurré

"Prometido." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Y sabía que lo decía de verdad.

"Así que, ¿te marchaste por una muchacha?" Pregunté un poco agitada ya que él estaba tratando de evitar el tema.

"Alice, estaba planeando la manera de matar a Bella en biología. Creo que necesitaba escapar." Dijo levantando sus cejas.

"Bueno, ¿por qué simplemente no cambiaste las clases?" pregunté

"Pregunté a la señora Goff pero me dijo que era absolutamente imposible y que todas las otras clases estaban llenas." Contestó

"Bien. ¡Pero esa aún no es una buena excusa!" mascullé frustrada ya que él había ganado la discusión.

Pero realmente no me preocupé por nada más en ese momento, todo lo que me importaba era que Edward, mi mejor amigo y hermano favorito estaba en casa.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Bueno solo agradeceros vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y etc, etc. ¡Espero que les guste el cap!**

**¡Besiis! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	4. Ella

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Ella

Era un día nevado en Forks y todos bajamos arrastrando los pies del coche. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Edward lanzar una enorme bola de nieve que se dirigía directamente hacia mi cara. Era demasiado tarde para pararla y me dio un ligero golpe en el centro de mi frente.

"¡EDWARD!" Grité.

"Lo siento, debe haber resbalado." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando entrábamos en la cafetería, Emmett sacudió su pelo mojado y Rosalie y yo nos inclinamos lejos, con caras agrias, para evitar mojarnos. Viendo esto, Edward y Jasper rieron. Vi a Bella mirándonos fijamente a Edward y a nosotros desde el otro lado de la sala mirando como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse en qué ocurría con Edward. Justo cuando escucho a esa tal Jessica decir "Bella, ¿qué estás mirando?" veo a Edward girar su cabeza para mirar a Bella solo una fracción de segundo antes de que Bella agachase su cabeza y dejase que su pelo le cayese sobre la cara.

Edward miró hacia otro lado y oigo a Jessica reírse tontamente y dice "Edward Cullen esta mirándote."

"¿No parece enfadado, verdad?" Preguntó Bella

"No. ¿Debería estarlo?" Preguntó Jessica confusa.

"Creo que no le gusto." Confesó Bella

"A los Cullen no les gusta nadie… Bueno ellos no conocen a nadie lo suficiente como para gustarles. Pero el aún te está mirando." Dijo Jessica.

Gruñí ante eso.

"Deja de mirarle." Siseó Bella.

Qué había hecho Edward para hacer sentir a Bella tanto miedo y tristeza al mirarle, me pregunté.

Después, durante la hora del almuerzo, todavía estuve observando a Edward cuidadosamente para asegurarme que no perdía el control y arremetía contra esa chica, Bella. Edward parecía totalmente tranquilo y escuchando algo, finalmente me di cuenta de que estaba intentando escuchar los pensamientos de Bella.

"¿Hay suerte?" Pregunté viendo lo frustrado que estaba ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

"No. No comprendo por qué ella es tan difícil de leer." Dijo confundido.

"Quizás hayas pedido tu toque." Me burlé.

"¿Sabes que para ser tan pequeña eres terriblemente molesta?" Contrarrestó.

"Eh, es mi trabajo." Dije poniendo mi mano en el aire con gesto inocente.

Tuve al Sr. Varner en la 6º hora y yo ya sabía todo sobre los estudios sociales así que decidí ojear el futuro… "Hola" dijo la voz musical de Edward… Veo a una aturdida Bella mirando a Edward… "Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, no tuve oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tu debes ser Bella Swan."… Finalmente estaba empezando a ser civilizado con la pobre chica pero ahora ella estaba muy confusa por sus actos. El porqué el fue tan grosero cuando se conocieron y porqué fue tan colectivo hoy, yo podría no ser una lectora de mentes pero sabía con certeza que ella estaba preguntándose quién era él. Y estaba segurísima de que iba a averiguarlo.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap! Y como veo que la historia va gustando procuraré subir más seguido.**

**¡Bezotess! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	5. Accidente

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Accidente

Mientras salía por la puerta y entraba en el Volvo de Edward tuve la sensación de que hoy no iba a ser un día normal. Fuimos en coche hasta la escuela en silencio. En cuanto salimos del coche Edward dijo que iba a esperar fuera un rato. Jasper y yo caminamos hacia el instituto al igual que todos. De pronto oigo un chillido ensordecedor, me giro para ver el coche de Tyler Crowley dirigirse directamente hacia Bella Swan. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a Edward pero todo lo que vi fue un destello rápido y, a continuación, a él levantando una furgoneta de 2 toneladas de las piernas de Bella, dejando una abolladura lo suficientemente grande para sentarme en ella, y empujó a Bella fuera de la trayectoria. Vi a Rosalie y a Emmett viniendo hacia nosotros. Cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio vi al entrenador Clapp y al Sr. Varner salir de la escuela. Fulminé a Edward con la mirada sabiendo que podría acabar de arruinar todo lo que Carlisle había construido para nosotros. Procuró no hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de la familia, incluyéndome a mí, e inmediatamente se montó en el asiento delantero de la ambulancia.

"¡UGH! ¡Cómo se atreve!" Dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño a través de la ventana.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Emmett con la cara tensa.

"PODÉIS CALMAROS TODOS, ESTOY AGOBIADO" Gritó Jasper.

"Cómo ha podido hacernos esto." Susurré.

Quiero a mi hermano muchísimo y no podía soportar perderle. El pensamiento de los Vulturi viniendo a cumplir son sus deberes y despedazar a mi hermano en trozos era demasiado revelador. Tuve una visión tan rápida que no pude siquiera pensar en ello… "No te preocupes Alice, Bella no sabe nada"…… "Estaba abajo en La Push"……

"¿Alice? ¡Alice!" Dijo Jasper.

"Si."

"¿Qué has visto?" Dijo con cara ansiosa.

"Bella no sabe nada… todavía…" le respondí vacilante.

"Qué quieres decir con: todavía"

"Bueno, Ed puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento para hablar con ella, y yo no sería capaz de detenerle." Dije.

"Así que quieres decir que la chica podría descubrir qué somos ¡porque Edward es un imbécil!" Dijo Rosalie sin intentar ocultar su enfado.

"Si." Dije muy tranquila.

De pronto se oyó el sonido de un coche bajando por nuestra entrada. Todos nos hicimos a un lado precipitadamente, mirando furiosos a Edward.

"¡Cómo te atreves Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Gritó Rosalie.

"Ahora Rosalie, estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón para hacerlo." Dijo Esme con voz suave.

"Si, ¿por qué no nos dices que paso?" Dijo Rosalie mirándole todavía airadamente.

Edward se giró hacia Esme y dijo "Tu lo entenderás…… ella iba a morir ante mis ojos……… y no podía simplemente dejarla allí. Creo que estoy enamorado de Bella." Dijo Edward con ojos suplicantes.

"Creo que eso fue un poco arriesgado Ed. Quiero decir, ¿y si ella se enteró?" Le dije con cara preocupada.

"No te preocupes Alice, Bella no sabe nada." Dijo, al igual que en mi visión.

Esa fue la primera noche que Edward fue a casa de Bella para verla dormir. Me preocupaba que el jefe Swan viniera y le encontrara allí pero él dijo que sería muy cuidadoso. Dijo que ella pronunció su nombre en sueños y se vio como un niño que acaba de descubrir que le gustaba a una chica. Pero después volvía a ser el tipo que era…(*)

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Lo siento me tardé más de los esperado, pero estuve sin Internet desde el lunes :S**

**(*): ****ésta última frase en inglés dice así, "**But then again he kind of was…." **pero la traducción en español no abarca todo el significado completo de la frase, ya que esta hace referencia a que, como dice anteriormente, el se siente como un niño que sabe que le gusta a una chica, pero después se da cuenta de que en realidad el no ha dejado de ser un vampiro, con eso se refiere a lo volver a ser el que era, el hombre que en realidad es: un vampiro.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**¡Bezotess! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	6. Arrepentimiento

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Arrepentimiento

Me dirigía a clase con Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper cuando oí por casualidad a Tyler Crowley contarle a sus amigotes que había conquistado a Bella para el baile de graduación. Casi nos desternillamos de la risa. Edward estaba perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos… eso o bien no lo encontraba gracioso. Vi a Bella en el almuerzo y por el instituto y parecía que pensaba que era algo molesto.

Cuando acabó la escuela me reuní con Jasper y andamos hasta el coche. Vi a Edward y supe que algo iba mal.

"Hola Ed." Dijo Jasper.

"¿Qué va mal Edward?" Pregunté preocupada.

"¡Por qué piensas que algo va mal! ¿¡Parece como si fuese algo mal!?" nos espetó Edward.

"Bueno respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, eso parece, y respondiendo a la segunda, más bien sueno como si algo fuese muy mal." Dije extremadamente tranquila tratando de calmarle.

"Lo siento. Ha estado mal por mi parte reaccionar así." Dijo arrepentido, "es solo que Bella cree que me arrepiento por haberle salvado la vida."

"No." Dije fingiendo un grito. Oí la risa de Jasper por detrás.

"¡Esto no es gracioso! Deberías haberla oído. ¡Mantiene la idea de que debería haber dejado que la camioneta la matara y ahorrarme todo este arrepentimiento! No me arrepiento de haberla salvado." Soltó.

Justo después llegaron Emmett y Rosalie y se dio por terminada la conversación. Mientras volvíamos de la escuela todos tuvimos cuidado para no fastidiar a Edward. Casi le arrancó la cabeza a Rosalie cuando preguntó por qué estaba bloqueando el tráfico.

"¡Estoy dejando que Tyler tenga la oportunidad de pedirle a la chica más popular de Forks que sea su pareja en el baile!" Dijo irascible.

"Cálmate Edward." Siseé harta de su irritable (N/A: Sé que antes no sabía que era esta palabra, cualquiera de las dos significa sujeto a discusión)* actitud.

Incluso Esme frunció el ceño cuando le dijo (a Edward) que no pegase portazos al cerrar las puertas. Le conté lo que pasaba y ella no se sintió tan mal. Él simplemente dejaba que las horas mal pasaran y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme. Jasper tuvo que marcharse porque los sentimientos de Edward lo volvían loco. Después habló con Emmett y Jasper sobre lo qué debía hacer. Creo que eso le ayudó un poco pero no demasiado. Fui hasta su habitación un poco después de que hablara con ellos para ver que pasaba.

"Hola Alice." Dijo, como era habitual, antes de que yo llamara a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunté.

"No veo como podría pararte." Dijo con un suspiro.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio, solo pensando.

Edward no miraba hacia nada cuando de pronto dijo "¿Alice?"

"Si." Dije con una voz suave y calmada.

"Creo que estoy enamorado de la única chica de la que temo estar prohibido a amar." Dijo con una mueca.

"Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo." Dije viendo su cara de preocupación.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: ¡Hola a todas! Lo siento, no tengo perdón. ¡Un mes sin actualizar! Merezco sus quejas, críticas, tomatazos, insultos y amenazas. Pero espero que no sean demasiadas :S**

**Bueno al margen de eso os agradezco los reviews, y de verdad prometo que no va a volver a pasar, que mis razones tuve… No me ausentaré más de 3 o 4 días en serio *carita de niña buena* =)**

_***: Aquí la autora relaciona las palabras**_ tetchily _**y **_cantankerous _**que, como he traducido arriba, vienen a significar irascible, irritable, picajoso, etc. Con esto se refiera a que usa dos terminos diferentes para un mismo estado de ánimo, en este caso el estar predispuesto a discutir.**_

**Ahora gracias mil a todos los que seguís le fic, y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejáis un review y los que me perdonáis aunque tarde en subir, y en el fondo me apreciáis (aunque solo sea un poco). ¡Os quiero a todos!**

**¡Un review please! Que solo os va a robar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo.**

**¡Besitos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	7. ¡IDIOTA!

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

¡IDIOTA!

He tenido el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser un día especial, así que he decidido escoger algo especial que ponerme para ir al instituto. Elegí algo unos pitillo vaqueros oscuros de estilo americano, una camisa azul claro de Gucci, un abrigo blanco crudo de Louis Vuitton y unas botas planas. Me precipité sobre mi joyero y me puse mis accesorios habituales (un anillo adornado con una rosa, la alianza y la pulsera de dijes) salvo que me puse el medallón que Jasper me regaló por nuestro aniversario en vez de mi gargantilla. Estaba a punto de salir de mi enorme armario cuando oí a Jasper llamarme.

"¿Alice? ¡Alice! ¡¿En qué parte de este maldito armario estás?! ¡Juro que tiene que ser de grande como la mayoría de la casa!" Dijo lloriqueando como un niño de dos años.

"¡A tu izquierda, derecha, de nuevo a la izquierda, sigue recto, a la derecha y luego cruza la puerta, a la derecha y luego a tu izquierda!" Le dije.

"¡Caramba, amor solo tú puedes tener un armario tan locamente grande! ¡Y pensar que solo usas las cosas una vez!" Dijo.

"¡Basta de lamentos!" Dije, y salí del armario.

Iba caminando por el instituto cuando tuve una visión………… Es Bella……… Se le cayeron las llaves y Edward corrió a velocidad vampírica para cogerlas……… "¿Cómo has hecho eso?" preguntó irritada…….. "¿Hacer que?" Dijo Edward dejando caer las llaves en las manos de ella………… "Aparecer de la nada."………….. "Bella, no es mi culpa tu excepcional falta de atención."…………… "¿Quieres ir a Seattle?".......... ¡OMG!* ¡Edward iba a pedirle salir a Bella! ¡Para ir a Seattle con él! Decidí no decirle nada pero tan pronto como me giré me di cuenta de que no tenía otra opción ya que ¡estaba hablando con ella!

"¡Edward tiene novia!" Se burló Emmett y Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras que Rosalie le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¡Bella aceptó ir conmigo a Seattle!" Dijo Edward de camino a casa.

"¡Eso es genial Edward!" Dije en tono alentador.

Rosalie gruñó "¡Si, genial!" entre susurros.

"Rose…" le advirtió Emmett.

"¡Bueno, es un idiota! ¡Sabe que quedarse a solas con esa chica es un grave error! Edward, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Puedes arruinar todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho por nosotros!" Gruñó Rosalie.

"¿Sabes Rose? Todos sabemos que esto nos está volviendo locos solo porque yo nunca me he mostrado interesado por tu belleza y creo que Bella, que es mortal, ¡es la cosa más hermosa que nunca he visto!" Gruñó Edward.

"¡Paren los dos con esto, no saben lo incómodo que es que se peleen!" Dije, con la voz molesta.

"Sigues siendo idiota." Siseó Rosalie.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Edward estaba viendo la televisión y repentinamente se volvió y me preguntó "¿Alice? ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un gran error?" Dijo penumbroso.

"No, si la amas." Dije.

"¡Lo hago! El olor de su piel es delicioso y apariencia es impresionante… Todavía no puedo entender por qué no puedo leer su mente…" Dijo.

"Quizás es porque están hechos el uno para el otro y para estar iguales… De alguna manera…" Me burlé.

"Sí, tal vez."

Eso pareció ser suficiente para poner fin a sus dudas.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Aquí el séptimo capítulo.**

***: Son las siglas de las típica expresión ¡Oh my God! Que quiere decir ¡Oh Dios mío! Preferí no traducirla por que es una expresión usada en todos los idiomas y que se ha popularizado mucho, ¿no? Sé que todos lo entendieron pero no queda de más decirlo.**

**Ahora muchas gracias a todos los que seguís le fic, y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejáis un review y los que me perdonáis aunque tarde en subir, y en el fondo me apreciáis (aunque solo sea un poco y muy muyyy en el fondo xP). ¡Os quiero a todos!**

**Como ya he terminado mi otro fic pues ahora podré subir más seguido, aunque ya tengo más cosas en mente que escribir. ¡Pero les seré fieles!**

**¡Un review please! Que solo os va a robar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo n///////////n**

**¡Besos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	8. Alemán

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Alemán

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper querían sentarse lejos de Edward y Bella durante el almuerzo… Rosalie principalmente porque odiaba a Edward y Bella… Cómo yo entendía a Edward porque estaba corriendo un GRAN riesgo… Emmett solo lo estaba haciendo porque Rosalie lo hacía y Jasper porque no podía sentarse tan cerca de un humano. Yo fui con ellos. Los vi por el rabillo del ojo. Bella parecía increíblemente incómoda y Edward se veía tan a gusto. ¡Qué chico! Vi que Rosalie miraba airadamente a Bella, y cuando Bella se dio cuenta se estremeció.

"Rose…" Le advirtió Emmett.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás su perfecta cabellera rubia con un énfasis innecesario y se levantó con extrema gracia y cruzó la cafetería. ¡UGH! ¡Esta chica me vuelve loca a veces! Todos nos levantamos después de ella y salimos de la cafetería hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

…………… "_¿Bella?" Llamó Edward "¿Algo va mal, está herida?"………… "Creo que se desmayó. No sé que ha pasado, ella ni siquiera se pinchó el dedo."………... "Bella." Dijo Edward agachado junto a ella "¿Me oyes?............... "No." Gimió Bella "Vete."…………… Edward se rió entre dientes………….. "La estaba llevando a la enfermería." Dijo Mike a la defensiva "Pero ella no quería ir más lejos"………… "Yo la llevaré." Dijo Edward "Puedes volver a clase."……………… "No. Se supone que debo hacerlo yo." Protestó Mike………… Pero Edward ya la arrastraba lejos de allí…………………_

"¡¿Señorita Cullen?!" Dijo echando humos el Sr. Smith.

"Si." Repliqué.

"¡Gracias por unirse a nosotros señorita Cullen! ¡Jetzt wenden Sie sich bitte beachten!" **(N/A: Traducción del alemán……-…… Ahora, ¡preste atención!) **Dijo el Sr. Smith.

"Meine Entschuldigung Herr Smith, es gewohnt wieder geschehen." Repliqué **(N/A: Traducción del alemán……-…… Mis disculpas Sr. Smith, no volverá a pasar)**

Parecía muy impresionado por mi alemán para insistirme más.

Tan pronto cómo sonó la campana corrí (a velocidad humana) hacia el Volvo. Me di cuenta de que las millas de Edward habían subido en 3 desde esta mañana* y le pregunté "¿Donde has ido?"

"A dejar a Bella. ¿Podrías por favor dejar su coche en su casa por mi?" Dijo a la ligera.

"Vale. Pero, ¿sabes cuánto peligro nos haces correr? Rosalie dice que va a conducir su BMW por la escuela a partir de ahora hasta que tú cambies de parecer." Dije informándole.

"Rosalie puede recuperars-." Dijo Edward airadamente pero le corté.

"¡EDWARD!" Grité "Ya basta, ella sólo está preocupada por nuestro secreto y por cómo reaccionarán los Vulturis a nuestra situación."

"Bueno, ¡ellos no nos encontrarán!" Dijo, justo cuando Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett entraban en el coche.

Yo salté fuera del coche y entré en la vieja camioneta de Bella.

"Ugh, odio los coches lentos…" Murmuré para mí misma.

Mientras conducía la terriblemente ruidosa camioneta hasta la casa, empecé a pensar… ¿Por qué a Edward le gustaba esa chica tanto…? Me refiero, sí, su sangre era deliciosa pero a uno no tiene que gustarle alguien por su sangre… Hmm… Debe ser una criatura sorprendente cuando llama la atención de todos los chicos sin querer…

Para entonces ya estaba en su casa. Aparqué el coche y salí fuera. Caminé hacia el bosque sobre 1/8 de milla y comencé a correr.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Bueno, he tardado más de lo esperado en subir, pero es que estuve un par de días con internet un poco flojo.**

***: las millas son la unidad de medida americana.**

**Nos vemos pronto, ¡ hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Un review please! Que solo os va a robar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo n///////////n**

**¡Besos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	9. ¡Uh, oh!

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

¡UH, OH!

En cuanto llegué a casa vi a Edward, Jasper y Emmett jugando a _Gears Of War 2_ en la X-Box 360 en la sala. Era un juego bastante patético porque todos hacían trampas. Emmett quería pegar a Edward, Edward quería leer las mentes de la gente para ver donde estaban, y Jasper pretendía cambiar sus emociones para distraerlos. Rosalie y yo decidimos ir a nuestros respectivos armarios y deshacernos de las cosas que ya habíamos usado y luego ir de comprar. Sólo nos llevó un par de horas obtener 4 grandes bolsas de basura llenas de ropa para regalar.

"Hey, ¿Em, Jazz?" Grité sobre el ruido de la televisión. Jasper pausó el juego y Edward y Emmett protestaron en voz alta hasta que nos vieron a Rose y a mi allí de pie con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Si?" Dijeron a la vez.

"Por favor, ¿podríais venir a la UCC* y al centro comercial con nosotras?" Dije alegremente.

"Ugh… Está bien. Necesitábamos algo de aire fresco de todas formas. ¿Estás de acuerdo Edward?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Sí, yo creo que me iré de caza." Dijo Edward.

"¡AH!" Chillé cuando tuve una visión… _"Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?" Dijo una áspera voz masculina… "Bella." Bella guardaba las distancias… "Soy Jacob Black, has comprado la camioneta de mi padre."…... "Los Cullen no vienen por aquí" y otra voz mayor dijo… "Los Fríos… Vampiros…" Dijo Jacob… Había un ordenador y en el buscador Google alguien tecleaba "Vampiro"_… Al terminar mi visión respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba.

"¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Jasper más preocupado que nunca.

"Jacob Black… Bella" susurré. Me hubiera desmallado si fuera posible.

"¡¿Qué pasa con ese chucho?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo con ella?!" Gruñó Edward. Para entonces, Carlisle y Esme habían entrado en la habitación.

"Edward, cálmate." Dijo Esme con calma.

"¿Qué ocurre, Alice?" Preguntó Carlisle amablemente.

"Sam le dijo a Bella que no está permitida nuestra presencia en la reserva. Y ella se ha vuelto curiosa y quiere saber más, se sintió atraída por lo que Jacob Black le estaba contando y le pidió que le dijera más, y el acabó diciéndole que somos vampiros; ¡y cuando llegó a casa buscaba _vampiro_ en Google! " Dije sin respirar.

"Estamos perdidos…" Dijo Emmett.

"¡Vamos de compras!… Necesito pensar" Dije.

Nos metimos en el BMW y dejamos a Edward, Esme y Carlisle en el porche. Llegamos a Seattle alrededor de las 3:00pm e inmediatamente comenzamos a comprar.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Ese vestido es TAN lindo!" Trinó Rosalie mirando un impresionante vestido rojo de Marc Jacobs.

"¡Caray, Rose! ¡Es precioso! ¡Cómpralo!" Dije excitada. Yo compré un vestido púrpura de cintura imperio de Chanel. Entramos en Jimmy Choo y elegimos dos pares de zapatos cada una. Un par negro y otro plateado para mi y unos rojos y dorados para Rose. Entramos en Tiffany's y compré un magnífico collar de perlas y pendientes a juego.

Volvimos a casa entusiasmadas y cuando llegamos se lo enseñamos todo a Edward.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Bella?" Preguntó Edward mientras le ponía una sudadera.

"¡Necesitabas algo así!" Dije y Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo empezamos a arrojarle ropa.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**N/T: Siento muchísimo el retraso pero he estado sin internet durante 2 laaaarguísimas semanas. Y siento deciros que me voy de viaje antes del comienzo de las clases así que no esperéis que actualice hasta dentro de un par de semanas. I'm so sorry :S**

*: las siglas UCC se refieren a una asociación, United Church of Christ. Vamos, que iban a donar la ropa a la iglesia xD

**Bueno chicas os agradezco mucho todas las alertas y reviews que me llegan. Espero no defraudaros mucho con mi tardanza…**

**Nos vemos pronto, ¡ hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Un review please! Que solo os va a robar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo n///////////n**

**¡Besos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


	10. Flores

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

FLORES

"¡Gracias Alice!" Dijo Edward sarcásticamente frotándose un ojo.

"Oh, ¡sabes que lo querrás cuando un par de tacones de Jimmy Choo se te meten en el ojo!" Dije riéndome.

"¿Qué demonios es Jimmy Choo de todas formas?" Dijo Edward socarronamente y rodándome los ojos. Chicos…

"¡Hey Ed! ¡Me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo! Tiene que decirme donde vas a cortártelo. He oído que el lila era el nuevo color de monda." Dijo Emmett entre incontrolables carcajadas.

Todos nos volvimos hacia Edward para ver un sujetador de encaje color lila pegado a su pelo.

"¡Estás muerto Emmett!" Gruñó Edward y le persiguió hasta fuera y le derribó. El sonido fue tan fuerte como el turbo de los aviones a reacción, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Esme se enfadó.

"¡O estáis los dos en casa en lo que cuento hasta tres o yo personalmente partiré vuestra X-Box en dos!" Dijo en un tono de advertencia soportando el método del juego sobre su cabeza.

Rose, Jazz y yo estábamos en el suelo desternillándonos de risa por el sujetador y por el hecho de que Esme ni siquiera llegó hasta dos antes de que los chicos estuvieran en la casa.

"¡Vosotros dos! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que cuando os peleáis sueno como si hubiese una avalancha y que toda la ciudad estará, probablemente, enloquecida ahora?" Dijo Esme con calme pero con un poco de enfado en la voz.

"De hecho he visto que esto ocurriría y que la ciudad no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que ha pasado. ¡Y habéis aplastado mis geranios!" Dije alegremente.

"No ayudes Alice." Dijo Esme con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

"Oh…" Dije con un "oops" de expresión en mi cara.

"Mira lo sentimos, y plantaremos flores nuevas…" Dijo Edward disculpándose.

"Si, perdona Esme, hemos sido unos inmaduros." Concluyó Emmett.

_2 horas más tarde_

Todos estábamos en la sala de estar viendo la televisión cuando entró Emmett.

"¡Tus geranios han vuelto y mejor que nunca!" Dijo Emmett y se dejó caer en el sofá.

"Va ha hacer sol mañana, así que no podremos ir al colegio." Dije teniendo la visión de un glorioso día soleado.

"¡Oh, vaya! ¡Quería estrenar mis zapatos nuevos para ir al instituto!" Gimió Rosalie.

"Voy a dar un paseo." Dije poniéndome en pie y estirándome.

"¿Puedo ir con usted señora Cullen?" Dijo Jasper poniendo voz de caballero.

"¡Sería un placer si lo hiciese! ¿Por qué no vamos de caza mientras estamos de paseo?" Dije riéndome.

Salimos fuera y comenzamos a correr. Hice una rápida y ágil carrera y Jasper había avanzado mucho cuando me alcanzó por lo que nos mantuvimos en contacto. Cacé dos cervatillos, y estaba completamente satisfecha. Me levanté y de pronto tuve una visión…. Mike estaba mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos y le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella parecía bastante incómoda… _"Me preguntaba si querrías salir."_ Preguntó Mike… _"Mike, no creo que sea buena idea. Gracias pero creo que podría herir los sentimientos de Jessica."_ Dijo Bella… _"¿Jessica?"_ Preguntó extrañado… _"De verdad Mike, ¿Estás ciego?"_… Salí de mi visión cuando mi móvil sonó. Abrí la pantalla y vi un mensaje de Rose.

Lunes, 17 de octubre de 2008 7:29 pm

Hola! Donde stais? Han pasado como 3 horas! Em & Ed stan jugando sus primeras molestas partidas d su stupido juego y haciendo trampas. Ven a salvarm! Porfa! Ad+ Carlisle está celebrando una reunion familiar y vosotrs 2 debeis estar aquí A.S.A.P.* Respondem!

Con cariño,

Rose

"Tenemos que irnos Jazz, Carlisle está celebrando una reunión familiar." Dije y comencé a correr con Jasper pisándome los talones.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí el décimo capítulo ^^ Espero que os esté gustando el fic tanto como yo disfruto traduciendo._

_Sé que acostumbro a subir cada semana y pico pero, aunque tengo ya varios capítulos más traducidos, no quiero darme mucha prisa en subirlos, ya que la autora sube de mes en mes (o más) y no quiero subir día sí, día no, para después dejar el fic estancado._

_Espero que seáis comprensivas con esto ;)_

_*: A.S.A.P.: _"As Soon As Posible". Acrónimo de uso muy común que se traduciría como: _tan pronto como sea posible._

_Ya sabéis, a RR lindas!!_

_Muchos besitos,_

_Natsu xxx_


	11. Lucha

**Disclaimer: ya saben, la historia de AliceCullen122, yo solo traduzco =) Y los personajes de S. Meyer, of course.**

Lucha

Jasper y yo aminoramos el paso cuando nos acercamos a casa. Entramos en la sala y Edward y Emmett estaban jugando a Halo.

"¿No habéis tardado mucho?" dijo Rosalie.

"Hemos quedado en vernos con Carlisle y Esme en el comedor cuando estuvieseis aquí." Dijo Emmett apagando la PS3.

Entramos en el enorme comedor, una de mis habitaciones favoritas de la casa. Todo en la habitación estaba fresco y renovado. Las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de madera de ébano. La mesa y las sillas a juego eran blancas y de alrededor de 1800. Las cortinas y los accesorios de alrededor eran de un verde claro y hacían que la habitación pareciese más moderna y nueva. Había un enorme ventanal y una doble puerta de cristal que daba al patio, el cual se veía precioso cuando el sol brillaba.

"Por favor, sentaos." Dijo Carlisle alegremente.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡He tenido la visión más divertida que he visto JAMÁS mientras estaba de caza! Bella rechazaba a TOTALMENTE a ese chico… Mike, creo. ¿Verdad?" Dije riendo

"¡Oh sí, era tan mono cuando nos mudamos aquí! ¡Me invitó a salir unas veinte veces antes de darse por rechazado!" Dijo Rosalie riendo a carcajadas.

"Probablemente se lo merecía." Dijo Edward tan llanamente.

"Bueno, volvamos a lo que iba a deciros." Dijo Carlisle. "Edward y yo hemos estado vigilando a Isabella-"

"Bella." Dijo Edward cortando a Carlisle.

"Vigilando a Bella entonces. Parece que no tiene intención de decirle nada a nadie y lo único que quiere saber es la verdad. Así que, a menos que se rinda buscando la verdad, nosotros le contaremos lo ocurrido." Dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Dijo Rosalie indignada.

"Nena…" Dijo Emmett pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie intentando calmarla.

"¿Y si cambia de opinión o si es una mentirosa y le cuenta a todo el mundo lo que realmente somos? ¡Los Vulturis nos comerían a todos vivos! ¡Literalmente! Esa chica no tiene nuestros intereses en mente, ¡y no podemos dejar que se arruine toda nuestra vida porque Eddie se haya encaprichado con ella!" Dijo Rosalie enfadada.

"No, no podemos." Dijo Carlisle claramente.

¿¡ASÍ QUE LA MATAMOS!? Dijo Edward furiosos. El resto de la conversación fue bastante graciosa. Jasper lo hacía todo, pero las emociones acabaron explotando. Emmett rodó los ojos hacia Rosalie, Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la comida aunque no comamos, Carlisle estaba tratando de controlar a Rosalie y Emmett y yo simplemente estábamos allí sentados sonriendo.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Me dijo Rosalie grotescamente.

"Solo de tu preciosa cara, querida hermana." Dije sarcásticamente, sonriendo.

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Jasper agitado. "¡Todos vosotros sois unos inmaduros! ¡Creced de una vez! ¡No vamos a matar a la chica mientras ella guarde nuestro secreto, y mientras le guste a Edward no le pondremos un dedo encima!"

"Gracias Jasper." Dijo Esme en tono de disculpa.

"Realmente, no creo que ella sea una gran amenaza, así que no tendremos que matarla." Comenzó Carlisle, pero no le oí terminar ya que tuve una visión… _Jessica y Ángela estaban probándose unos vestidos en una tienda… luego Bella estaba en una tienda de libros… una tienda de libros de nativos americanos… no pude ver bien el libro que estaba comprando porque ella lo tapaba… entonces vi a un montón llamando a Bella… Chicos llamándola por su nombre, tocándola y haciéndole daño… _de pronto, todo pasó muy rápido_… vi un coche irrumpir en el aparcamiento y todos los chicos saltaron hacia atrás… entonces la vi siendo empujada dentro de un edificio vacío… después la vi tendida sobre el asfalto, con toda la ropa rasgada y los chicos riendo y huyendo "¡Oh, todos estaremos muertos si alguien nos coge!" Dijo un hombre alto borracho… pero luego vi a Bella comiendo en un restaurante con un chico con una expresión confusa en su cara…_

Me faltó el aire cuando volví a la realidad "No tendrás que matarla, ¡porque alguien lo hará antes!" Dije horrorizada.

* * *

**Ya sabéis por que tardo tanto en actualizar. Es por la autora que sube capítula cada dos meses o así. Como no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, solo os informo de que subiré nuevo capítulo en la primera semana de cada mes, para que al menos no estéis a ciegas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y espero vuestras comentarios y críticas.  
**

**Besos: Natsu-*  
**


	12. Errores,sentimientos dolorosos y Burberr

**Disclaimer : No soy dueña de Twilight, ni Edward Cullen ni ninguno de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes y la trama pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y Little Brown.**

**N/A: Sé que este es un capítulo pequeño, pero estoy mudándome y he perdido cuatro capítulos porque mi portátil se rompió. ¡He reescrito este en 20 minutos! ¡Espero tener más capítulos terminados en esta semana!**

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!" Rugió Edward.

"La he visto en una visión." Le hablé de la visión y de ese horrible hombre.

"Estás mintiendo." Se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa, furioso.

Me levanté también. "Vale, no me creas." Le dije tercamente, "pero cuando el último titular de las noticias sea "Swan atacada, violada y asesinada" te arrepentirás." Me volví y me fui a mi habitación. Me tumbé en mi cama mirando al techo. Sentí a Jasper sentarse en la silla junto a la cama y dejar caer su cabeza en las sábanas de seda.

"¿Estás bien, cariño? Quiero decir, ¿qué va a hacer el techo por ti?" Preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

"Es que simplemente no lo entiendo." Dije levantándome y sentándome frente a él. "Él siempre ha sido el primero en creerme cuando tengo una visión. Pero ha cambiado."

"Lo sé. Sólo tenemos que dejarle cambiar." Suspiró Jasper. Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante." Dije.

Edward entró con los hombros caídos. "Alice. Lo siento por no creerte. Por favor, dime dónde está Bella para así comprobarlo."

"Vale. Pero tendrá un precio." Le dije haciendo pucheros.

"¿Jimmy Choo o Channel?" Preguntó riéndose.

"No lo sé. Estoy con un estado de ánimo un tanto Burberry." Dije riendo también.

"Lo compraré de vuelta a casa. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en recordar la visión. "Uhm... la tecera con Walnut. En Port Angeles."

"¡Gracias Alice, eres la mejor!" Dijo, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Veinte segundos después oí cómo el Volvo arrancaba y cómo salía del garaje.

"Así que, ¿qué vamos ha hacer esta noche?" Preguntó Jasper.

"¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver una película en concreto! Creo que es Gran Torino con Clint Eastwook." Dije levantándome.

"Vale, correré a la tienda de alquiler de películas. Tú ve a pedirle a Em y Rose si quieren verla también." Dijo bajando las escaleras.

Me quedé en la planta de arriba durante un rato. Estuve dando vueltas cogiendo algunas flores frescas, que había recogido y puesto en mi habitación, y pensé en lo mucho que Edward había cambiado. Me acordé del día que en que le conocí. Y lo loco que se volvió porque él estaba de viaje cuando yo llegué y le robé su habitación. Recordé cómo justo el verano pasado habían ido de "acampada" y Edward se había tirado al lago, riendo y señalando. Él se sentía libre y relajado. Todo había cambiado mucho y muy rápido. Echaba de menos el poder ser su hermana pequeña y poder reír y pasármelo bien. Estaba segura de que todo acabaría bien y que incluso podríamos tener un nuevo integrante en la familia. Pero, ¿qué pasaría entonces...? ¿Sería mejor o peor? **(N/A: Esto se refiere a Luna Nueva)**. Recordé que tenía que bajar abajo con el resto de la familia pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que dejé pasar 15 minutos y me di cuenta de que Jasper llegaría a casa en cualquier momento. Corrí escaleras abajo y encontré a Rosalie leyendo _Jane Eyre_ y a Emmett luchando en el _Halo 3_.

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett ¿Queréis ver Grand Torino con Jazz y conmigo?" Pregunté.

"¡Claro! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver esa película!" Dijo Emmett. "Esa es en la que sale Clint Eastwood, ¿verda?"

"Sí, es esa." Le dije sentándome en el sofá.

Jasper trajo la película a casa y la vimos. Nos reímos y lloramos mucho. Fue una película excelente. Después todos se fueron a sus habitaciones menos Jasper y yo.

"¿Aún estás preocupada por Ed?" Susurró suavemente en mi oído.

"Sí. Por supuesto. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Bella y él estarán bien. Aunque probablemente Bella estará en estado de shock." Dije riendo.

"Él estará pronto en casa con tus zapatos nuevos. Voy a jugar a _Halo_. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Preguntó Jasper.

"Claro." Jugamos durante un par de horas y le gané 20 a nada. Finalmente oí el Volvo entrar en el garaje. Salté de mi asiento y salí corriendo por la puerta y prácticamente atropellé a Edward.

"¡Lo siento!" Dije rápidamente. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Me fue bien. Ella se lo ha tomado todo bastante bien. Al parecer sigo sin poder entrar en su mente." Dijo frustrado.

"¿Y quién tenía razón?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"No seas arrogante amor". Dijo Jasper levantándose.

"Oh, no lo soy." Dije riéndome. "Así que, ¿quién tenía razón?"

"Tu la tenías Alice..." Dije Edward rodando los ojos.

"¿Y dónde están los zapatos?" Dije alzando la mano.

Él sacó una caja de Burberry de detrás de su espalda. "Aquí tienes..."

"¡Gracias!" Dije sentándome en el sofá.

"¡Edwad te reto a _Halo_!"

"Jasper no seas tan pringado. Además, no sé jugar. No quiero gritar como lo hizo tu mujer." Dijo Edward riéndose.

"¡Vamos...! ¿Por favor?" Suplicó Jasper.

"Vale." Dijo Edward cogiendo el mando.

Abrí la caja y saqué un magnífico par de Burberry brillantes color ciruela.

"¡Edward! ¡Son absolutamente impresionantes! Dije sonriendo.

"Pensé que te gustarían." Dijo, y se volvió hacia el juego.

Corrí a mi habitación, puse los zapatos en mi armario y me acosté en la cama.

"Creo que las cosas podrían estar yendo a mejor." Suspiré.

* * *

**N/T:**Puf, sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo (meses y meses) pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Mi vida es complicada y, en fin, sé que sean cuales sean mis excusas no van a cambiar el hecho de que estoy desaparecida de FF desde hace mucho. Anyway, la autora sigue sin subir nada, y solo quedan 3 ó 4 capítulos más escritos, así que por más o menos rápido que yo traduzca si ella no actualiza no puedo hacer nada. Pero traduciré los que quedan pronto. Besos, gurls .


End file.
